End Game
by Liss83
Summary: Todo juego llega a su final tarde o temprano. Pero no todo final significa un adios. A veces solo es el inicio de una mueva aventura


La pelea estaba en lo más álgido, Steve y Tony no daban más. Todo parecía perdido. Thanos volvería a ganar.

El doctor Strange estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados concentrado en su meditación y haciendo unos círculos en el aire con su mano. De pronto salió una chispa. Y otra. Y otra. La chispa se extendió formando un círculo. Unos metros a la izquierda se formó otro y más allá otro y otro, lo mismo que a la derecha y atrás suyo. Por ellos salieron todos los vengadores restantes y sus aliados. Mjǫlnir voló a mano del Capitán América mientras haciendo gala de su grado militar hace un llamado a voz en cuello

\- ¡Vengadores Unidos!

Y el infierno se desato nuevamente. Y esta vez ambos lados lo sabían, vencerían. Los recién llegados se lanzaron hacia el bando de Thanos, quienes no dudaron en obedecer a su líder y correr hacia el contraataque. Tanto uno como otros tenían sus fuerzas renovadas. Solo había una consigna salvar al universo de aquel que se auto consideraba su salvador. Iroman y Rescue peleaban espalda con espalda. Capitán América y Thor eran verdaderas guerras de matar. Groot aplasto a quien estaba a punto de aplastar a Iroman, que se puso de pie con la ayuda de Peter Parker

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡No va creer todo lo que ha pasando! ¿Recuerda cuando fuimos al espacio? ¿Y me convertí en polvo? Creo que me desmaye, porque me desperté y usted no estaba. Pero el Doctor Strange estaba ahí y me dijo "Pasaron cinco años. Nos necesitan" y empezó a hacer esos círculos extraños que hace todo el tiempo"- decía moviendo las manos mientras retrocedía instintivamente porque Tony caminaba hacia él – Oiga ¿Qué hace? – dijo cuando Tony lo abrazo sin mas – ¡ay, se siente bien!

Mas allá Peter Quill peleaba contra un rival que lo tiro al suelo y lo iba ejecutar cuando llego Gamora y acabo con el atacante.

\- ¿Gamora? – dijo atónito Peter Quill – enserio ¿estás aquí? – expendio su mano para acariciarle el rostro pero esta lo detuvo y le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas haciéndolo caer – Fallaste la primera vez y la segunda le diste a ambos

\- ¿Es este enserio? – Nébula

\- Las opciones son este hombre o un tronco – contesto Gamora

Mientras tanto, Clint corría con el guantelete por el campo, preguntando que querían que hiciera, por lo que el Capitán América le ordeno que se llevara las gemas lo más lejos posible. Barnes opino que había que devolverlas, pero Iroman les recordó que Thanos había destruido ya el túnel cuántico. Ant man les dijo que en la Van había otro.

Thanos se dio cuenta que Clint tenia el guante, así que este se lo lanzo a T'Challa, quien le pidió que se lo entregara. Esta vez fue este quien corrió con las gemas a través del campo de batalla peleando contra quien se le ponía en frente, mientras Wanda enfrentaba a Thanos para vengar la muerte de Visión

T'Challa le lanzo el guantelete a Spyderman que fue quien continuo la carrera. Thanos ordeno que las naves disparasen sin importar sus propias fuerzas

Strange y sus amigos empezaron a colocar protección sobre sus compañeros para que los impactos de las naves de Thanos no lo afectaran

Steve le ayudo a Peter a zafarse de los enemigos, mientras Pepper tomo a Peter y voló con él hasta dejarlo sobre el caballo de la Valkiria del cual cayo segundos después. Corrió atreves del campo de batalla pero otra explosión lo derribo

Capitana Marvel llego y derribo las naves de Thanos. Peter le entrego a Carol Danvers el guantelete a pedido de Rogers mientras todos los seguidores del Titán corrían hacia ellos

\- Tú confía – dijo la Bruja Escarlata

\- Tiene ayuda – dijo Okoye mientras todas las mujeres del equipo rodeaban a Peter

Todas pelearon ferozmente, mientras la Capitana Marvel volaba con el guantelete, pero nuevamente una explosión los hizo perder las gemas.

Thor se enfrentó a Thanos con la ayuda de Capitán América, pero el titán los venció. Capitana Marvel llego justo cuando Thanos iba tomar el guantelete, pero también fue vencida. Y Thanos finalmente se lo puso. Estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos nuevamente, pero Capitana Marvel apareció nuevamente e intento quitarle el guante a la fuerza. Thanos la golpeo pero no la afecto en lo más mínimo, y por el contrario se le puso mayor resistencia, sin embargo con la otra mano la dejo fuera de combate

Lentamente Tony se levanto y su mirada se cruzo con la de Starnger. Thanos se colocó el guantelete, pero Tony intento quitárselo y Thanos lo volvió a lanzar lejos

\- Yo soy inevitable – dijo Thanos y chasqueo los dedos, pero nada paso. Miro el guantelete y no había ninguna gema

\- Y yo… – dijo Tony con voz cansina – yo soy… Iroman – y chasqueó los dedos pero nada paso tampoco – esto no estaba planeado así. Dame un segundo – dijo y reviso que estuvieran todas las gemas – no entiendo que pasa – dijo dando otro chasquido.

\- Y yo soy Rescue – dijo Pepper. Tony miro a la rubia y vio que portaba un guantelete idéntico al suyo, incluso con las gemas

\- Cariño – dijo Tony con voz que suene tranquilizante –, quítate eso y dámelo. No te va con ese look

\- Yo no soy Iroman pero si soy inevitable – dijo Rescue y chasqueo los dedos

\- ¡Pepper! – grito Tony mientras Thanos y su ejercito se convertían en polvo.

Tony corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo y la ayudo a sentarse a poyando su espalda en algo mientras todos empezaban a gritar para demostrar su alegría

\- ¡No me hagas esto! – suplico Tony – le prometí a Morgan que volveríamos juntos. Y yo no rompo mis promesas

\- Na… na…die… di… di…jo que n… no… vo… l… ve…ria – dijo Pepper con una sonrisa triste –. Y… yo s… siem… siempre… e… es... tare con u… stedes.

\- No hables – dijo Tony – no hables. Te pondrás bien ¿Dónde está la maldita nave?

\- N… ni… si… qu… qui…era… tú lo… vi… s… te… ve…nir – dijo Pepper sonriendo

FLASHBACK

\- ¿Esta segura de lo que esta haciendo señora? – dijo Viernes

\- Si – dijo Pepper tecleado el nombre de su hija en la computadora – recréalo – ordeno. Y un tercer guantelete se creo. Lo tomo y se lo coloco. Presiono un botón y este se convirtió en un brazalete que se ajustó a su traje – viernes necesito un segundo favor

\- Ya prometí que el señor Stark no se enteraría sobre esto – dijo la Inteligencia artificial

\- Ok – dijo Pepper – un tercer favor. Necesito grabar un video

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Tony – dijo Steve – el quinjet está llegando

\- N… no l… lo ha… ra a ti… tiem… po – dijo Pepper

\- No hables – suplico Tony – todo estará bien

\- S… S…teve – dijo Pepper estirando su mano hacia él que se la tomo sin dudar – es… to es tu… cul… pa, asi… que debes… hacerte cargo – y la une a la de Tony – Des… de a… hora… son… tu… res… ponsa…bili…dad. Con… fio… en… ti

\- Si – respondió este con aplomo de su cargo militar

\- ¿Dónde está el maldito quinjet? – grito Tony desesperado zafándose discretamente

\- To… Tony – llamo suavemente Pepper mientras decía – To…ny

\- Aquí estoy – dijo este

\- E… res un… gran… hom… hombre – dijo Pepper – y… el me… jor pa… dre, pe… pero… se…serás mejor si… ha… ha… ces lo… co…cor… rrecto

\- Te amo a ti – dijo Tony llorando –. Tú eres lo correcto

\- Men… menti… roso – dijo Pepper sonriendo –. Re… Recuer… da que las… donas no son alimento

\- Pero son deliciosas – dijo Tony

\- Haz… lo co… co… correc… to – dijo Pepper mirando a Steve

\- Descansa – dijo Tony besándole la frente –. Nosotros estaremos bien – y las funciones de Rescue se desactivaron. La mirada de Pepper se perdió en la nada y su corazón dejo de latir

\- Jarvis… – suplico Tony

\- Lo siento señor – dijo la IA con pesar

\- Pepper no me hagas esto – suplico Tony

La tristeza reinaba en la pequeña casa donde hasta ahora había vivido la familia Stark-Potts. Happy consolaba a Morgan en la entrada, quien no había comido nada desde el día anterior

\- Tienes que comer, mi niña – decía el chofer con voz dulce

\- Voy a extrañarla – dijo Morgan sollozando

\- Ella siempre va estar cuidándote – dijo Happy

\- Cariño – dijo Tony – ya es hora

Todos los Vengadores estaban allí para darle el último adiós a quien había salvado al mundo. Tony sostenía la mano de Morgan parados en el muelle. Unos pasos más atrás estaba Steve Rogers. Tenía en su mente las últimas palabras de Pepper. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Mientras tanto Tony pensaba que Steve había hecho una elección clara los últimos años, pero… Era en esos momentos que necesitaba a la señorita Poot

Lentamente y con el alma hecha pedazos, Tony coloco la caja donde estaban las cenizas de aquella que había sido su compañera de tantas aventuras, sobre las tranquilas aguas del lago que estaba cerca de la cabaña donde vivan. Aquella que lo había rescatado en el que quizás había sido el peor momento de su vida

\- Nunca te olvidare – dijo Tony – tú eras el verdadero genio aquí. Yo solo soy un niño con juguetes raros. Gracias por todo

\- A…A…di… ós mi… mami – dijo Morgan entre lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a Tony, quien la alzo en brazos

De a poco los vengadores se fueron yendo, con la promesa de estar pendiente de ambos Stark. Al anochecer en la casa de campo solo quedaban Peter, Morgan, Steve y Tony. Stark miraba de lejos como los otros tres interactuaban y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ese era su sueño hecho realidad. Su familia. Donde pertenecía

Días después todos se encontraban nuevamente en la cabaña de los Stark. Ya habían devuelto las gemas a su respectivo tiempo. Solo faltaba una, y había sido Steve quien se había ofrecido hacerlo. Esa era su oportunidad…

\- ¿Estás seguro…? – dijo Tony

\- Ya no hay nada que me ate a este tiempo – dijo Steve sentado en la entrada de la modesta casa de madera

\- ¿No volverás? – dijo Tony sorprendido

\- Siempre dijiste que debía encontrar mi lugar – dijo el capitán

\- Creí que ahora este era tu hogar – dijo Tony con un hilo de voz

\- Lo era – dijo Steve – pero te perdí hace cinco años. Yo lo destruí... Es hermosa – dijo mirando como Peter mecía a Morgan en el columpio intentando animarla

\- Se parece mucho a su padre – dijo Tony

\- Tú no cambias – dijo Steve riendo suavemente

\- Yo no soy el padre de Morgan – dijo Tony sin mirarlo y con algo de nervios en la voz

\- Entiendo – dijo Steve –. Es muy lindo que te hagas responsable de algo que no… – Tony lo miro –, bueno, tú sabes…

\- Morgan es mi hija biológica – dijo Tony

\- Pero dijiste… – dijo Steve confundido

\- Yo… ¿Por qué estás aquí, Steve? – dijo Tony mirándolo fijamente

\- Pepper… – dijo Steve – ella me pidió… disculpa. No pensé que te…

\- En realidad… ella… no te pidió… nada… a ti – dijo Tony más nervioso aun –, me lo pidió a mi

\- Tony – dijo Steve –… estabas muy abrumado y…

\- Ella… – dijo Tony

\- Cap – dijo Sam – ya es hora

\- Si – dijo Steve – gracias – y el moreno se alejó – hora de la despedida… - encaminándose al lugar

\- Morgan es tu hija – dijo Tony

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve deteniéndose en seco y volcando a mirarlo sorprendido

\- Antes de Siberia… – dijo Tony –, antes de los acuerdos…, antes de todo eso, tú y yo… bueno yo, hice un experimento en mi cuerpo, fue accidental…

\- ¿Estabas… embarazado… en Siberia? – dijo Steve con un hilo de voz mientras posaba su vista sobre el vientre del castaño

\- Sé que no debí ocultártelo – dijo Tony con lágrimas en los ojos – sé que… me equivoque. Me deje guiar por el dolor y…

\- Bucky y yo… – susurro Steve

\- Fue un milagro que no la perdiera – dijo Tony – aunque… estuve a punto

\- Pepper… – dijo Steve

\- Siempre me dijo que debía… – dijo Tony

\- ¿Por qué? – susurro Steve

\- Espero… que… encuentres lo que… yo te negué – dijo Toni – perdóname. Espero que tía Peggy… te haga feliz…, tío Capipaleta – dijo sonriendo mientras lloraba – Perdóname – y en un arranque lo beso apasionadamente antes de irse de prisa a la casa

\- Capitán – insiste Sam y Steve mira como Morgan y Peter corre tras Tony llamándolo

\- Tony… – dijo Steve e intento ir tras él

\- Steve… – dije Sam deteniéndolo –, solo tenemos una oportunidad – este asintió y respiro hondo caminando hacia el lugar marcado

\- Nos veremos en unos minutos – dijo Bruce

\- No hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva – le dijo Steve a Bucky y desapareció, pero pasaban los minutos y este no volvía

\- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Sam

\- Dijiste que solo era unos minutos – dijo Bucky

\- No entiendo – dijo Bruce revisando las coordenadas – ya debería…

\- Grandote… – dijo Bucky mirando hacia adelante y todos levantaron la vista

Tony se sentía incapaz de seguir adelante. Sabía que tenía que hacer por Morgan y por Peter, que ahora vivía con ellos en la cabaña. ¿Pero cómo si dolía tanto? Si tan solo hubiese hablado antes… Si le hubiese hecho caso a Pepper y hubiese dejado de lado su maldito orgullo

\- ¡Tony! – dijo Steve entrando con la respiración agitada

\- ¡steve! – dijo sorprendido

\- Dime que no es tarde – suplico parado en la puerta – dime que tengo una oportunidad de reparar lo que hice. De demostrarte que te amo más que a mi propia vida. Dime que…

\- Steve – susurro Tony lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si realmente no hubiese un mañana

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo – juraba Steve en cada fracción de segundo que sus labios se separaban – perdóname por favor. Te prometo que seremos una familia. Los cuatro

\- ¿Los cuatro? – dijo Tony sorprendido

\- Morgan, Peter, tú y yo – dijo Steve – los cuatro

\- Los cuatro – repitió Tony sonriendo y sellaron ese pacto con otro beso

\- Morgan… dios… – dijo steve – ella…

\- Sabe que es tu hija – dijo Tony

\- ¿Lo… sabe? – dijo Steve

\- Pepper se lo dijo hace tiempo – dijo Tony –, prácticamente desde siempre

\- ¿Cuándo vine…? – dijo Steve

\- Le va gustar verte de nuevo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –. Ver a su padre

Todos estaban nerviosos en el patio, cuando la pareja salió de la mano

\- Papá – dijo Morgan corriendo hacia ellos por lo que Steve la cargo

\- Capitán – dijo Peter con la misma emoción unos pasos más atrás por lo que este lo abrazo sin bajar a la niña

\- Desde hoy Tony y yo nos haremos responsables de ti – le susurro Steve al oído a Peter – no te preocupes por nada

\- Como tus padres – dijo Tony – Viviremos en la torre Stark ¿Les gusta la idea?

\- Gracias – dijo el chico emocionado y Steve les beso la frente a él y a Morgan, mientras a lo lejos su familia sonreía feliz. Al fin todo era como debía de ser


End file.
